Who Falls In Love On Purpose?
by psychncislover
Summary: PERCABETH! written in the MOVIE'S VIEW OF THINGS...combo of my two fanfics The Lotus Casino and Back at Camp mashed together...I'm gonna go on from where I ended it on Back at Camp once I finish another fanfic **On Hiatus**
1. The Lotus Casino

**SUMMARY: THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE THREE HEROES ARE AT THE LOTUS CASINO AND AT THE LOTUS FLOWER AND STARTED TO FEEL OFF. PERCY AND ANNABETH GET ALONE AND THE _FUN_ STARTS...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS (wish I did)**

**ALSO, I KNOW SOME MIGHT THINK THIS IS OOC, AND I AM COMPLIED TO AGREE (a bit) SO PLZ DONT LEAVE OOC COMMENTS, THX.**

**

* * *

**

I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm feeling a little off, a little tipsy. There is something in the back of my brain trying to push forward, but something else holds it back. That part of my mind is what must be telling me how good Percy looks right now. His hair is all messed up and his greenish-blue eyes were sparkling as he was dancing with Grover. My head was pounding and I felt, well, off so I started to make my way back to the room that joined they boys'. I must of been _really _out of it because when I finally got to the hallway outside my room, I heard someone walking behind me. Some part of my brain must of still been functioning cause I had that person pinned up against the wall the next instant. When I saw who it was, however, I was frozen in place.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hi Annabeth." He said, kinda tipsy himself.

I finally realized the position we were in, and I glanced up at his face. I locked gazes with him, but as I stared into his _beautiful_ eyes, I noticed they were a bit clouded. Before I could do anything, our positions switched and I was suddenly pinned against the wall; one of Percy's hand captured both of my wrists and held them above my head and his other hand snaking its way around my waist. I shivered a bit at the closeness, goosebumps rising at my waist where my shirt exposed a bit of skin.

"Percy," I muttered. "What are you doing?"

"You smell good." Percy leaned in, sniffing my brunette hair.

It made me shiver. "What are you doing?" I asked again, my voice weak.

He didn't answer me, just continued to sniff. His breath was hot on my skin, making me shake all over. I could easily break out of his grasp, but the thing was, I didn't want to. At the moment, my head was only filled with images of him and nothing else. I almost melted when I felt his lips touch my neck, and my head thudded against the wall. The hand on my waist started to stroke up and down my side and a slight groan escaped my lips. His lips moved from my left neck, down my collar bone and back up to my right. By this time I was jell-o, shuddering every time I felt his lips touch my skin. He lifted up and pinned me with his sea green gaze, making my whole body erupt in a red-hot heat. The hand that held my wrists slowly came down, releasing them, and joining the other at my waist. He seemed to be trying to think, but the fog that settled over all of us was just too thick to break through.

Percy bent down and placed his lips on top of mine. I was shocked at first, but the fog rolled in and any reasons I had for _not_ letting this continue evaporated. I leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and moved my arms up and around his neck, gabbing hold of his perfectly messy dark hair. Somewhere in the sane part of my mind, I knew this shouldn't be happening. My mother was not going to be happy. His hands moved to my back and moved across my barely exposed skin, causing me to forget my mother, and shudder. When breathing finally became necessary, he broke away from me and clasped my hand, dragging me to his room. When he closed the door behind me, he backed me up against the bed and pushed me over. I fell on the bed with a thud and he climbed on top of me, straddling my lower half while staring at me with his hypnotic gaze. His hand came up and started to trace along the exposed part of my chest. My whole body trembled and a slight gasp escaped my lips.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured so quietly that I barley heard him.

Percy was so sweet and brave. I would be freaked out if I were him, being thrown into a world of Greek Gods and monsters. He embraced it though and was also a decent fighter. I looked up at him through half-closed eyes and saw him staring down at me. I raised my arms up and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back down to my lips; kissing him was addicting and pleasurable. One of my hands left his head and made its way up on to his stomach, on the inside of shirt. His whole body shuddered at my touch, making me smile against his lips. With the little strength I had left, kissing him was turning me into pudding, I flipped us so I was on top. I straddled him as he did to me and quivered when his hands found their place on my lower back where only my skin was exposed. My shirt was half-way up my back, but that really didn't matter to me at the moment. I gazed down at him, locking my gray eyes with his sea green ones. I leaned down, recapturing his lips with mine, and grazed my tongue against his lower lip. He opened his mouth, granting me entrance to explore his mouth. After about 2 minutes, he battled against my tongue for dominance and pushed his way into my mouth. He sat up, forcing me to settle into his lap and we continued our dance.

Percy broke away from my lips, down my jaw and back to my neck. My head lolled back and a slight gasp escaped my lips. One of his hands unconsciously started to stroke up my back, causing me to arch under his touch. His touch was my high: totally addicting. He went back up to my lips and this time I broke away and down his jaw and to his neck. His hand continued its lazy stroking as I explored his neck, probably leaving a few hickeys in the process. He gasped and groaned ever so often until he brought me back up to his lips. The hand that brought my head back up tangled its way into my hair and the other kept up its rhythm on my back. My head was starting to tingle with an unknown feeling, but seemed unimportant against the current situation. I brought my hand up from its current position around his shoulder to his hair, stroking from the crown back down. His hair was surprisingly soft and silky at the touch. His breath hitched and he deepened the kiss even more, if that's possible. My hand slid down his hair, nails dragging in the process, and nestled back on his neck. He re-flipped us over and settled back on top of me. His sea green eyes were darkened with lust and his breathing as irregular as mine. I reached my shaky arm up and place my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes, allowing both of us to slow down our breathing.

Percy POV

I allowed my breathing to slow down as I leaned into Annabeth's touch. I don't know why I followed her up here, but I am really glad I did. Her touch, as well as her lips, were delightful and soft. Since I first saw her, I've wanted this to happen, to kiss her. I leaned a bit more and kissed her wrist.

Annabeth's POV

I shivered when I felt his lips press against the sensitive skin on my wrist. He seemed entranced before lifting his head completely out of my hand and kissed his way up my arm. Each kiss sent electric zips up my arm that a bolt of lightning would envy. By the time he reached my shoulder I was shaking worse than a bowl of jell-o; his touch had that much of an affect on me. He reached my jaw before reaching my lips again. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, I moved one of my hands off of his shoulder and back up into his shirt, sliding it down across chest and stomach. My nails must have been out because he shuddered and pulled up from the kiss to control his out of control breathing. I watched him in interest before pulling him back down to my lips, needing his touch as much as a fish needs water. The kiss actually grew more passionate than it had before, if that could actually happen. My one hand was still under his shirt and I felt a tremble from deep inside his gut. The kiss kept getting deeper and passionate as the walls literally started to shake. I broke away from his lips and kissed down his jaw and to his neck.

Percy POV

My stomach already started to clench when our latest kiss took a deeper quality to it. When she broke away from lips and put her soft lips on my neck. A shudder shook my entire body and the hand under my shirt started to trace little circles on my quivering stomach. It was when her lips hit a sensitive spot on my collarbone that I broke. My stomach felt like something was squeezing it and anything water in the room, which included the pipes in the wall, the shower and sink in the bathroom and any drinks in the room, exploded.

Annabeth POV

Under my moving hand, I felt his stomach shake before everything exploded. The whole room was covered in water, causing me to pull up from his lips and look around. Percy sat up and shook his head. He glanced around the room and when his gaze landed on me, he freaked. His eyes went wide, his face red and jumped up off of the bed. I was still getting soaked, but I was more confused by Percy's actions.

Percy POV

When the water hit me, it woke me up out of whatever trance I was set under. I looked around the room when my gaze landed on Annabeth. She looked flushed and her lips swollen and her beautiful gray eyes settled on me. My eyes went wide when I realized what happened and blushed while jumping off of the bed. Annabeth just sat on the bed looking dazed and confused.

_The Lotus Flower put you under the spell. _I heard a familiar voice whisper in my head.

If I was to get out of here, I need Annabeth awake and out of this trance she was still under. How would I do that though?

_Snap her out of the spell. Give her something familiar to hold on to. _The voice said in my mind.

Her gaze followed me questioningly as I searched for something to knock her out of this spell. I went into her room and searched through bag, trying to find something she would know. My hand closed around a wooden object and I pulled it out, looking at a small owl statue. I guessed it was a gift from her mother. I brought it into my room and over to a still-sitting Annabeth. I sat down in front of her and grabbed hold of her wrist, looking curiously as she shivered. I brought the owl statue out from behind and placed it into her palm. She looked up at me and back down at the statue in her palm.

Annabeth POV

I looked down at the owl statue in my hand and then back to him. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see the cloudy gaze he once had, but a clear, steady sea green gaze. The little figure in my hand seemed to warm a bit.

_Break through the daze. Fight the hold. _I heard a voice say in my head. A voice I could only figure could be my mother, Athena.

I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, focusing intently on the warm statue. I felt my head start to clear and when I opened my eyes, I could think normally again. I looked up a Percy who was watching me with his beautiful eyes.

I looked back down at the owl statue, blushing a bit. "Thanks Percy."

Percy smiled, a bit of color flooding his cheeks as well. "No problem Annabeth. But we need to find Grover and get out of this place."

I nodded. "Agreed."

"Oh," he said, and I turned to face him. "Don't eat the Lotus Flowers. They caused the daze."

"Thanks for warning me." I said with a smile, touching his face with my hand.

Percy smiled and seemed to lean into my touch. I found that a bit strange, seeing how we were both out of this spell. I patted his cheek before grabbing my bag and leaving the room ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard him call behind me, running and catching up with me.


	2. Back At Camp

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! HI! I KNOW THIS PART WAS ORIGINALLY ITS OWN STORY, BUT AFTER THE CURRENT FIC I'M WORKING ON (THE WEEK THE OLYMPIANS VISIT) I'M GOING TO ELABORATE ON THIS ONE. SO, AFTER SOME THOUGHT, I DECIDED TO JUST COMBINE THE TWO UNDER THE LOTUS CASINO, THOUGH NOW I NEED T RENAME IT DON'T IT? WHATEVER. SAME STORY, JUST MASHED TOGETHER. XOXO**

**SUMMARY: WHEN THE THREE RETURN TO CAMP AFTER THEIR LIGHTNING THEIF ADVENTURE, MEMORIES OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LOTUS CASINO START TO PLAGUE ANNABETH'S MIND. SHE'S DETERMINED TO FIND OUT IF THE KISSES WERE REAL OR IF IT WAS JUST THE AFFECT OF THE LOTUS FLOWER. HOPING TO ALL GODS, ANNABETH WANTED THEM TO BE REAL**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

It was my, as well as Percy and Grover's, first night back at camp after our quest. All three of us, but especially Percy, were heros. I was getting ready for bed, back in the Athena cabin, and thinking about earlier today. Almost kissing Percy (just to steal his sword) had awaken some memories I've all but repressed in the back of my head. I slipped on a tight gray cami and owl-covered sea green pajama-shorts. I climbed into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and all the memories I'd been repressing flooded my mind, like water breaking through a dam. I let them. Suddenly I was back at the Lotus Casino, in the room with Percy. I recalled every touch, every kiss, every cry of pleasure. My body shivered as I remembered every single place that Percy placed his lips, his hands. I don't think I'm supposed to be feeling this way towards him, but the feeling was new to me. I could claim the Lotus Flower did what happened in the Lotus Casino, but now, I want it to happen again. This emotion, it's, it's-

_Desire. Lust. Love. _I heard a voice, one that wasn't my mother, say in my mind.

I sat up, needing to see Percy suddenly with a passion. I want to know what his lips would feel like when I wasn't under a daze. Still in my pajamas, I snuck out of my cabin, not wanting to wake my siblings. I quietly crossed the area until I reached the Poseidon cabin, where only Percy resided. I walked on my tip-toes up the ramp leading inside the cabin and stopped. He was up too, pacing around his room. I leaned against a pole in the cabin, out of sight, and I just watched him. He looked anxious, and hyper. His dark hair was still messy, but a good kind of messy. I saw his eyes for a brief second, in the light, and almost gasped. I'd never noticed before how deep and fathomless those sea green eyes are; they actually remind me of the sea. I walked a tad bit closer and gaped: he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sure, I'd seen him shirtless back at that motel, but here it was different. He was only wearing pajama pants, but I got a good look at his upper body. It was defiantly toned, but not a big and bulky kind of muscular; he was lean and lithe, and I like it. Suddenly my hand, the hand that was under his shirt, started to tingle. I started to walk a little closer.

_Annabeth, what are you doing? _I heard a voice, defiantly my mom this time, whisper in my mind. I ignored it.

I know how much Athena approves of Poseidon: not any. She expects her children to be the same, to hate children of Poseidon. My siblings don't really approve of Percy, but I feel different towards him; defiantly friendship, but more. It's a feeling coming from my heart. I swallowed my pride and walked all the way into the cabin and cleared my throat, startling him.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. What'cha doing in here?" Percy asked, coming to a stop and leaning against a wall.

"Couldn't sleep." I said, suddenly entranced by a scent in the air.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm so energized right now. Why can't you sleep?" he asked, not noticing I was getting closer.

"Some memories I locked away decided to make an entrance today." I said vaguely, walking closer to him.

"What memories?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Then suddenly I was right in front of him, and realized that the scent was him. The scent was hypnotic: the smell of an ocean wave and a scent that could only be Percy. I didn't realize what I was doing until I heard Percy's head thunk against the wall. Much like he did, I was sniffing along his neck. Oh this scent, it was making me high. It was in that moment that I lifted my head up and stared into his eyes. I knew he wasn't under any spell, his gaze was steady, a little darker maybe, but non-the-less clear. I'm pretty sure my gaze was the same. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top.

I leaned down till I was hovering over his lips. "These memories."

With that said, I leaned a little further until I was kissing him. He suddenly understood what memories I was talking about. His hands found there place back on my lower back, where my cami wasn't covering. I slid my hands behind his head and latched them in his hair, which was still soft and silky like I remember. He suddenly flipped us over, not breaking the kiss, so he was on top. He broke off of my lips and kissed down my neck. The hand on my back started to trace lazy circles, making me arch. My breathing became labored, his kisses making me dizzy. When he hit some sensitive spots on my neck, I quietly cried out in pleasure and felt him smiling against my skin. He started to kiss down my collar bone and reached the top of my cami, which was low on my chest. My hands came down from his hair, lightly skimming his scalp with my nails, and placed them on his shoulder. When he got to the lowest point on my cami, his lips caused a tingle throughout my body that had me digging my nails into his shoulder blade. Over my labored breathing, I heard the water outside start to turn into waves and were crashing into each other. Through half-closed eyes, I saw him staring back up at me, his normally sea green eyes were as dark as the deepest part of the ocean. His stare was causing me to break out in a series of shivers, so I locked my hands around his neck and flipped us back over.

I was about to lean back down, but he grabbed my face in his hands and held me up. "Okay," he said, stopping for breath. "Why?"

Percy's hands released my face, and found their place back on my lower back, causing me to shiver. "Why what?"

"This. Why?" he asked, looking up at me curiously with his dark eyes.

One hand came off of his chest and skimmed his face; he leaned into my touch. "Why do I need a reason?"

"Well, it's just that, um, it's-" He couldn't finish that sentence, since at that moment I was kissing his neck.

I pulled back up. "It's what?" I asked innocently.

His dark eyes looked up at me, frowning since I stopped my kissing. The waves outside picked up speed, causing the whole cabin to shake. I looked down at him, raising an eyebrow at him. He just scowled at me before his hand laced itself in my messy hair and pulled me back down to his lips. My hands, which were on his chest, started to move up and down. In the back of his throat came an animalistic growl which caused me to groan in his mouth. The hand, which was still on my back, started to move up and down, up and down, moving my cami so it was halfway up my back. The skin on my back suddenly became hypersensitive, and every time I felt the pads of his hand touch a specific spot on my back, it caused me to shudder. He pulled up from our kiss and resumed to kiss on my neck, his hand still keeping up its rhythm on my back. He hooked his legs around mine and re-flipped us over, putting me on my back and his lips still attached to my neck. I rolled my head back, granting him more access to my neck. His kisses were my drug, and I'm happy to be addicted to it.

About an hour later, Percy and I were still kissing, but I was missing a few items of clothes, leaving me only in my bra and underwear; Percy was still in his pajama pants. He was currently at my neck again, but moving south with every kiss. The waves outside were still crashing around noisily, mirroring Percy's mood. When he reached my stomach, I whimpered, and he looked back up at me questioningly. I looked back down at him, my gray eyes dark with lust and desire, and he climbed back up me until he reached my lips. I was really hot, every place he kissed me feels like it was on fire. I laced my hands back into his soft hair, playing with it. I broke off of his lips and started to kiss down his neck and to his chest. I must of hit a sensitive spot, 'cuz next thing I know, he groaned and a huge wave responded, covering his room with water.

We were both sopping wet, both covered in water. He looked down at me and started to laugh, amusement lighting up his dark eyes. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed up, putting us both in a sitting position. I stood up and rung my hair, trying to get any water out of it. I turned around, facing him, and saw his eyes roaming over my only-bra-and-underwear covered body. My heart rate picked up a bit, just from him looking at me.

"Why?" I groaned out loud.

Percy got up and walked over to me, snaking his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my bare shoulder. "Why what?"

I leaned my head against his, closing my eyes. "Why do you have such an affect on me?"

He placed a kissed on my temple, causing me to shiver. "Affect?"

I shook my head slowly. "You get me to react to things I normally wouldn't react to. Like when you were staring at me before, it caused my heart rate to triple."

"Really?" he asked in a mischievous tone, his hands starting to stroke my bare stomach. It made me whimper. "I guess so."

I sighed, enjoying this position. A wind blew through the cabin, hitting my water-coated skin, causing me to shiver with coldness. Percy lifted his head off of my shoulder, and I frowned, before groaning again. I felt Percy drying me off, but not with a towel, no, but his tongue. His tongue was skimming along the back of my neck, forcing my knees to turn to jell-o. His hands were still keeping their rhythm on my stomach, making me whimper, groan and scream in pleasure all at the same time.

"Percy..." I said, meaning it as a warning, but it coming out as more of a groan.

His tongue skated its way up my neck to under one of my ears. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

My head was laying on his shoulder, and it took a minute for me to answer him. "We've done this at the Lotus Casino."

He was now under my other ear. "Mm...but we were both under a daze. I didn't know if you really wanted that to happen or not."

Percy's tongue went back down my neck and worked its way across my shoulder blades. I cried out, my eyes still closed. "I didn't know if I wanted it to or not. I was still undecided about you. It was after I thought about it, on our way to LA, that I realized I did and it scared me."

Percy was now working his way down my spine, causing me to arch into his touch. "Why'd it scare you?"

I had to control my breathing before I could answer him. "Love isn't an emotion I'm all to comfortable with, it contradicts the mind and you can't analyze it. Athena's children never fall for people because they love them, they do it for their intelligence or smarts."

He turned me around, he was now on his knees, and worked his way up my stomach. "What's wrong with you then?" he asked between licks.

I looked down at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "I met you."

He glanced up at me, his eyes dark again, and smiled. "Aren't you supposed to hate me anyways?"

He was on the upper part of my chest, above my bra, and it caused me to breathe labored again. "I am, but I don't." I managed to pant out.

He skimmed up both sides of my neck and reached my face. I whimpered again when his tongue skated on my cheeks, my forehead and temples.

"There. All dry." He said, a smile in his tone.

I opened my eyes and ran a hand over my body, surprised it wasn't wet anymore. I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled, talking my face in his hands and kissing me sweetly. I melted into him, forgetting everything. We pulled back, both a bit out of breath, and I glanced at the water; it was now smooth and peaceful. This had sedated my hunger for him, so I dragged him back over to his bed and pushed him down. I was too tired to get my clothes, so I just climbed onto him and placed my head on his bare chest. His arm came around my shoulder and cuddled me into him, sometimes stoking my hair. I placed my hands on his chest and slowly allowed his steady heart beat to lull me to sleep. Before my mind completely gave into sleep, one thought ran across my mind: I was falling in love with the sea green-eyed dark-haired demigod son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson.


End file.
